Don't Let Me Down
by Lickerish
Summary: My take on the auction during Home Is Where The Heart Stops.
1. Chapter 1

My take on the auction during Home Is Where The Heart Stops. I imagined the events playing out as a cross between what really happened and those of the Gilmore girls episode A Tisket, A Tasket. My story veers off before they notice 'donor girl's' boyfriend – it kind of screwed with the story anyway. Here it goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Finger pressed to her ear, a very _nondescript _thing to do when at a high society event, Katherine Beckett spoke to detective Esposito. "Negative on anyone matching our sketch. How are we doing on vendors and staff?" He was standing just outside the doors, in a much different world than the one in which she now found herself.

"No red flags yet. Hey, so what's it like in there? Is it buffet or passed hors d'oeuvres?"

Making a disgusted face, she took yet another look around the crowded room. "Both. Hey have you seen, um…" Before she knew what was happening, a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled into a soft, warm body. Positioning their adjoined hands in the age old dancing stance and his other hand on her lower back, he pulled her flush against him. "Castle? What are ya doin'?" Kate asked as she wrapped her arm around his back and placed her hand on his shoulder from behind.

In a quiet voice, he answered. "Sorry. This is the only place I knew we could talk and not be overheard." Castle was an awkward dancer at best. Kate found herself wondering if it was simply the situation, or if he was just a terrible dancer. She hoped it was the former.

Rolling her eyes, Beckett scowled. "Sure it is."

"I was just talking to the head of, uh, donor development over there…" Twirling her swiftly out from his body, he aimed her glance in the correct direction. As he pulled her quickly back to him, Kate couldn't help but notice that they were just a little bit closer than before and that their cheeks were near touching. "She seems to know an awful lot about me."

Kate cringed at the recollection this piece of information brought about. "She's not the only one." Pressing her lower body further into his in order to lean backward, she looked at Rick's face. "Did you know that they call you the 'White Whale'?"

His eyes were focused not on Kate, but instead on the woman he was determined to indict in their current string of crimes. "The 'White Whale'?" Rick questioned, finally looking the woman in his arms directly in the eyes. "Not 'Moby D…'?"

"No!" Katherine interrupted, not allowing him to finish the crude thought. Men could really be disgusting sometimes. A change of subject was most definitely in order. "She's in donor development. It's her job to know about you. Besides, she doesn't strike me as a criminal mastermind." Although she could feel his fingers through the ties on the back of her dress, Kate wished that they could have a bit more skin-to-skin contact.

Eyes back on Rachel, he spoke. "Still, I think we should take a second look." Moving only her eyes, Kate gazed up at Rick. "One, two, three, dip." A low dip gave her an unobstructed, upside down view of the pair. Kate still didn't believe that either of them had anything to do with it. They both seemed so clueless.

Kate soon noticed that Castle's gaze was directed somewhere in the distance rather than on the director and her friend. She also noted how long she had been in the uncomfortable position. "Castle? A little help?"

Pulling her back upward quickly, her eyes followed his. "It's Pawel."

A crease grew between her brows. "The jewel thief?"

As Castle strutted determinedly toward Pawel and the atrocious woman who had refused to relinquish her donor list earlier that day, Katherine found herself shocked into stillness. "I don't believe this," Castle demanded of the pair before him as he reached them. "The two of you were in on it?"

Anne Greene, the director of the Dance Theater, wore a confused, yet naively innocent look upon her face. "Don't look at me. It was his idea."

The anger in Castle's voice slowly began to make it to the surface. The previous murders he had worked during his time with the NYPD were just that, murders. Although it was beginning to sink in that these victims were real people with real families that cared about what happened to them, the reality didn't start to permeate his conscious mind until this case. This case was close to home. This case was more real to him than the others and because of that, he felt an incredible need to solve it. The fact that Kate had made a promise to the latest victim's daughter just seemed to exacerbate the issue Rick seemed to have. He would follow Kate to the end of the desert if that were what it took to keep her happy. "You really had me going didn't you?" He looked directly at Pawel as he said these words. "The wine, the cheese, the code of conduct. And here you are, making me look the fool."

Waking from her stupor, Kate shook her head and began to make her way over to the dispute currently taking place just across the room. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun," Pawel explained.

"Fun? You call what you're doing fun?"

Slipping silently beside him, Kate appraised the trio. "Castle, what's goin' on?"

His gaze trained on the pair before him, Castle answered her question. "They're in on it together. They've all but admitted it." This seemed to peak Kate's interest as she squared her shoulders and furrowed her brow. This Kate was all business.

"I'm so sorry." Anne's face was almost devoid of emotion as she delivered her apology. She clearly didn't mean it to any depth. "I had no idea it was such a big deal."

Rick's anger bubbled back to the surface. His face contorted in rage. "Big d…?! Two people are dead!" Kate sensed that he would soon begin to throw a tantrum if she did not intervene.

Instead, it was Ms. Greene that spoke. "Dead?" She asked of Pawel. "What's he talking about?"

His thick accent, one that reminded Kate of Hannibal Lecter, filled the air between them. "Good lord, Rick!" An awkward smile spread across his face. His less than white teeth shone in the artificial light of the room. This guy was definitely creepy; Kate couldn't deny that. "You didn't think…?"

Confusion covered the evident fury of Richard's face as he looked between the woman and older man before him. "Then, what were you two whispering about?"

Nodding his head in the general direction of the stage, Pawel implied that the group focus on it instead. It was then that Rachel took the stage and began to speak. "Thank you all for coming tonight," she said through the microphone before her. "Now it's time for all of us to open our hearts as we auction off some of the city's finest items for one of the finest causes. To start the bidding, please welcome: Martha Rodgers!" As a look of utter horror overtook Castle's features, a smile began to play at the corners of Beckett's lips.

"What have you done?" he demanded of the older man on his right.

The smile that formed on Pawel's lips was nothing compared to the one that continuously grew toward the far edges of Kate's face. "Just a little payback."

Back on stage, Martha took hold of the microphone with her right hand while reaching toward Rachel with the other. "Welcome." Taking the book in her hand, she continued. "The first item on our list is a signed first edition of _Storm Season_ written by, well, by my son. There he is." Pointing through the crowd with the book in her hand, she gestured for the spotlight to be placed on Castle. He squinted under its penetrating glare. "Wave darling so everyone can see you." Against his better judgment, he waved his hand in the air, a fake smile plastered across his face. The fear in his eyes, although overlooked by the sex-crazed women filling the room, was utterly obvious to Kate, which only caused her grin to expand. "Oh isn't he handsome? My still single son, ladies. So, as a special bonus, the winning bidder will also receive an enchanting evening in his company." Kate wondered if her face could handle a smile any larger than the one she was already sporting when it seemed to grow undeniably larger. This discomfort on Castle's face made her happier than almost any other thing could at that moment. "Alright ladies, that's the best I can do, the rest is up to you. Okay, do we have an opening bid?"

"Twenty-five hundred,' yelled the woman who just minutes ago, had been debriefing Kate on the inner workings of these dull parties and Castle's sullied reputation. These women could definitely be catty.

Unaware of the diatribe going on inside Beckett's head, Martha continued. "Twenty-five hundred, beautiful lady in blue! Thank you so much. Do we have three thousand? Three thousand? Girls, don't be shy." At that moment, a man with manicured facial hair, who looked to be in his early forties, raised his glass. "We have a gentleman bidder!" Katherine's excitement once again bubbled to the top as Richard's worry etched its way across his features. "Oh, and isn't he attractive? Oh my goodness, aren't we broad-minded!" Beckett secretly hoped the man would win. She could just imagine the look on Castle's face. It would be priceless. The thought of him going out to dinner with this man almost had her on the floor laughing.

"Four thousand!" Another woman called out a dollar amount, bringing Kate back to the present time.

"Oh, there we have it. Four thousand. Alright ladies, the gauntlet is down." Martha seemed to be enjoying herself almost as much as Pawel and Kate were. It seemed as if the only one getting the short end of the stick in this situation was Castle.

Looking to his right once more, Castle appraised the look on Pawel's face. "Now we're even," the retired thief informed him.

Turning his full attention to Kate for the first time in a number of minutes, he addressed her. "Look, I have money. Anything you pay, I'll pay you back!"

"Oh, not a chance in hell, Castle," Kate murmured over her shoulder as she made her way to the bar. She planned on throwing all caution to the wind. It didn't matter any more if she was on duty. This moment was going to be so much better when she had a little hard alcohol in her.

"Come on!" He begged as he followed her across the dance floor. "My mother thinks I need a woman!"

Looking briefly over her shoulder as she walked, Kate rolled her eyes at Rick. "You do. One with a nice couch and a deep knowledge of Freud."

Almost running to catch up with her, Castle scoffed. "If you're gonna tell me I have an Oedipus complex, I'm not going to be your friend any…" Realizing he didn't have time for smartass remarks, he changed the subject to something a little more pressing. "You _have_ to bid on my book!"

Reaching the bar, Kate spoke to the bartender. "Vodka martini, please." Turning her attention to Castle, she addressed his outrageous stipulation. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes?!" he explained, nearly throwing his hands in the air. Luckily for him, no one else in the room seemed to notice their exchange. They were too busy raising the price on his book, and by extension, him.

Turning back to the bar to grab her drink, she smiled at the bartender and made her way back toward the crowd. "I have never in my life, taken part in one of these crazy group flip outs. I'm not about to start now."

Castle's childish whining took on a new decibel. "But! Over there…" he cried, pointing toward his mother on stage.

Kate shook her head. "Just buy your own book," she told him, taking a sip of the martini in her hand. Open bars were never stocked with the best alcohol, but it would have to do the trick. Not that Kate planned on getting drunk. She hadn't done that since her twenty-first birthday and vowed never to do it again.

"I cannot buy my own book!" Castle complained, throwing his head back in a fit of temper.

Castle was cute when he got upset, not that Kate would admit it to anyone – ever. "Why not?"

"Because!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms out to the side. "That is pathetic!" Stopping in her tracks and turning once more to face him, she didn't expect the grown man to come crashing into her chest and almost knock the drink from her hand. "Sorry."

Pushing him backward, she took a deep breath to regain some sense of composure. "And chasing me around this ballroom begging me to buy your book isn't?"

Throwing his arms up in mock defeat, he continued to gripe. "It's also pathetic. But that is a pathetic I can live with, where that," he gestured toward the stage, "pathetic is a truly pathetic, pathetic. And _only you_ can save me from the double pathetic. Please!" he pleaded, lowing himself to his knees and taking Kate's only free hand in both of his. "Please, Kate."

Closing her eyes, Kate sighed and shook her head from side to side. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said, slipping her hand from his and swallowing the rest of the liquid in her glass in one large gulp. This could be one of the worst ideas she had ever agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to get to this. I know, I suck, but whatever. Anyway, I am currently working on finishing this one up - maybe a few more chapters if people are interested and working on additional chapters to my longer stints - Never Know and Method. Anyway, maybe if were lucky, I will finish up my online course sooner than expected and get that all out on paper. I wish I had had the opportunity to update more frequently of late, but you gotta do what you gotta do, eh? Anyway, I hope you like this and we will see where it goes. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhaha." Grinning like the idiot Kate assumed him to be, Castle jumped to his feet and grabbed her glass, placing it on an empty table to their side. Turning toward the crowd, he made his way back to where they had begun. Noticing quite quickly, however, that Beckett was not at his side, he returned to hers. "Hurry up. Hurry up!" Grasping Kate's wrist, Rick pulled her gently toward his destination and gestured toward the stage in a wild manner.

"Sixty-five hundred," a woman called out from somewhere within the crowd.

"Seven thousand," Ruthie, the woman who seemed to be a little too enthralled with plastic surgeons, countered. The stakes were getting high and Beckett knew that if she were betting her own money, she would have lost long ago.

"Come on!" Castle urged Beckett, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet next to her.

Brow furrowed, she turned to face Rick. "Seven thousand dollars? Are you kidding?" Kate shook her head. The look on his face told her that he was not.

Richard shook his head right back at her, grabbing her shoulders for added effect. "Kate! You forget that I'm paying for this, not you! Just bid!" As if in a wild bout of mania, Richard gesticulated about the room.

Ignoring his actions and focusing instead on his words and tone of voice, Katherine scowled. "I don't think I like your attitude," she informed him as she crossed her arms.

Castle slapped his hands to his face, slowly dragging them down over his eyes with much more pressure than necessary. The situation was getting the better of him. "Kate!" he yelled, grabbing her bicep in his large hand. "You're not getting the whole saving me thing here, are you?"

"Fine!" she exclaimed, prying her am quickly from his grasp. "Ten thousand!" Kate bellowed in the direction of the stage. Her eyes never left Castle's as if she was daring him to challenge her.

Scoffing at Beckett's bid, he leaned closer than was necessary before whispering into her ear. "Ever hear of small increments, Kate?"

"Do you want some bimbo to win or are you gonna let me bid?" Shaking his head and then nodding at the appropriate times, Kate understood that Castle was giving her permission to do whatever it took to win that auction.

"Eleven thousand!" yelled Ruthie, or as Kate had begun to call her in her head, Betty Big Hair. It was then that Beckett realized not only that did she not want this woman to win a night out with Castle, not only that she would be jealous of anyone who did, but that she wanted, actually _wanted_, to win this auction. She would go through the particulars of it with Lanie later, but for now, it was time to focus on winning herself a man.

Without delay, Kate offset Betty Big Hair's top bid. "Fifteen!" She was becoming frantic and wondered idly to herself how far she would continue this game in order to win.

Sensing an odd lull in the storm of action, Castle sprung on the opportunity to end the monstrosity of an auction once and for all. "Fifteen thousand going once!" he shouted to no one in particular.

As if taking great offense to his words, Martha grimaced at her son. "Hey, that's my job." Waiving the book in the air as if to clear it, she continued with her duties. "Fifteen thousand dollars going once…" Pausing long enough to allow a counter bidder to make an offer, she searched the room. "Fifteen thousand going twice…" A small pause again caught the room in silence.

"Oh, please god!" Castle murmured to himself, quiet enough for it not to travel across the room, but not so quiet that Beckett herself could miss it. Rolling her eyes while trying to hide the smile playing at the corner of her lips, she stared instead at the stage.

Raising the novel in her hand, Martha shouted toward the crowd. "Sold for fifteen thousand dollars to Katherine Beckett!" Kate felt an odd floating sensation. She had won.

"Yes!" Castle shouted, dragging the word out longer than necessary. Sensing the angry glances thrown at Kate from seemingly every other woman in the room, he offered condolences. "Sorry ladies, don't feel bad." Grasping Beckett's hand, Castle led her toward his mother and the stage.

"Please come claim your prize," she urged. "I see you already have your date." The smug smirk that played across Martha's face caused her son's mind to reel. Had she planned this? Did she expect the entire thing to play out in this fashion. He had the feeling that she had. His mother was conniving like that. However, he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry with her. She had accomplished something he had been trying to do for months. Martha got Kate to agree to a date with him, Richard Castle, and just the thought brought an enormous grin to his face. As they reached the stage, Martha handed the book down to Kate. Castle promptly fished his checkbook from his breast pocket and wrote the check, ignoring the questioning eyes of the crowd. Obviously, it would look quite odd to be paying for your own book, but he didn't really care. He had a date with Beckett.

Rick extended his arm toward her. She took it gently with her free hand, grateful to have something else to do than fidget. Leaning down to her ear as they made their way through the parting crowd, he inquired, "So what do we do now?" As they approached a table just beyond the throng, Castle released Beckett and pulled out a chair for her.

Sitting down, she shook her head. "We keep looking for our perp, Castle."

Sliding her chair into the table before sitting beside her, he pulled the book from her fingers. "No, I mean about this," he said, shaking it before her face.

Katherine smiled and rolled her eyes at the man next to her. Holding up a hand, she shook her head from side to side. "I've already got one, thanks." Reaching for the fresh water glass before her, Katherine took a sip, blatantly ignoring Richard.

Sighing with exasperation, he tossed the offending article onto the table. "Not the book," he wailed, sounding more like a small child than a bestselling author. "You know," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned toward her. "You won, and that included the pleasure of my company."

Kate chuckled, glancing at the glass in her hands. Taking in the sight of the pathetic man before her she almost smiled. "Castle, I am burdened by the 'pleasure of your company' every single day. I think I'm good."

Castle's mouth dropped open into a wide gasp. "Kate, I am insulted. You have hurt my feelings. I will now proceed to pout." Closing his mouth and puffing out his lower lip, Richard leaned closer to the woman next to him.

"Pout away, Castle," she told him, drinking once again from the water in her hand, wishing that it were the vodka she had finished all too quickly.

"You know," he began, pulling his glower back into a normal expression. "Kate, your complete disregard for my wellbeing is really upsetting."

"Shut up, Rick." Kate attempted to hide her smile behind the sheer glass of water as Castle leaned in impossibly closer.

"I will if you go out with me." His suave, debonair tone cut into her conscious mind and it was all she could do to keep her gaze away from his face.

"No." Katherine stated bluntly. "I already performed one good deed tonight. Another," she continued, gesturing with her glass, "will throw off the earth's gravitational pull." Richard Castle scoffed.

"Going out with me is a good deed?" A smile began to grow on the detective's face as she attempted once more to keep her gaze on anything but the man on her left.

"Yep."

"Monosyllabic woman strikes again!" Richard rolled his eyes theatrically before finally seeing the smile plastered across his companion's stunning features. "Wait!" His exclamation shocked Kate, causing her to focus her attention fully on him once more. "Yep? Like yes, you _will_ go out with me?" It was Katherine's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, Castle. Yes to your previous question," she clarified, folding her arms across her chest as she placed her glass down before her. Castle cocked his head to the side as if trying to remember, his patented brow furrow beginning to grow upon his forehead.

"What previous question?"

Beckett closed her eyes and sighed heavily through her nose before continuing. "Good lord! Your petulance resembles that of a two year old child." Castle turned to her once more, seemingly put off by her comment.

"Yeah, and you're 'miss flexibility' over there?" Using air quotes, Castle added his own flair to what was quickly becoming an interesting conversation. Kate lifted her chin to give an air of poise before gracing him with a remark.

"As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I am completely flexible." This is exactly the sort of response Castle had been expecting, and he was prepared with his own quick retort.

"Oh yeah?" He prodded. "And what do you want?" By this point, Castle was within a few inches of the detective's face. She was not going to be able to back down from this particular challenge. Rick would see to that.

"Huh?" Katherine's mind was fuddled by the unexpected proximity of the man who called her his muse. The faint smell of his Armani cologne overpowered her senses. All she could think about was getting closer to see if she could possibly smell his musk through the intoxicating scent. She imagined herself leaning in towards his neck. Her tongue would dart quickly out. Would he taste as good as he smelled? If they were to dance, she would be able to nonchalantly rest her head against him and take in his scent without him even knowing. Kate imagined that she would lay her head upon his shoulder press her delicate nose against the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

"Eloquent, Kate." His crisp, seductive voice curbed the barrage of images racing through her mind. "_What_ do _you_ want?" His minty breath flew across the contours of her face, bringing her back to reality. Without even thinking, she answered.

"Let's dance." Even though Beckett had acted on impulse, she was not upset with her actions. She really _did_ want to dance with this man. She wanted him close, especially with all of those piranhas flitting around the ballroom.

"Really?" Castle wondered, an unquenchable grin unfolding on his lips. "I thought you didn't dance." Katherine bit her lip, quelling a grin of her own.

"I'm a compulsive liar." One eyebrow raised, she awaited his reaction, hoping it was a positive one. When they had been dancing not fifteen minutes earlier, she swore she had felt something – a moment between the two of them.

"I'll remember that." Castle stood, holding out his hand as he took a slight bow, unaware of the jealous stares of several women across the room. "Well then, may I have this dance?"

Katherine Beckett smiled, well aware of the covetous glances directed toward Castle as she allowed the attractive, pain-in-the-ass writer to lead her out to the dance floor. For now, she didn't have to worry about them; the 'White Whale' was all hers – at least for tonight, and for now, that was all that mattered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Notes**: Review please! If you want to, that is. I love you, I love reviews, and I love pie. I made some today, btw. Peach. Didn't turn out half bad if I say so myself. :) Wanna know what perturbs me of late? Why is the grocery store called Von's in southern California, but Safeway everywhere else? That's just stupid!


	3. Chapter 3

The pair spun slowly around the dance floor, so close to one another that their bodies seemed to meld together. Katherine mused over the scent she has previously been curious about. She had been right in her assumption that the closer she got, the more she could smell the real Richard beneath the mask of his Armani cologne. Although the latter was quite attractive, the former was what really sent Kate over the edge. Her mind was full and yet she could make sense of nothing but the feeling of contentment she acquired within Richard Castle's warm embrace.

"Kate?" Castle murmured directly into her ear without even the slightest movement. Anyone who were to observe the pair would assume that they were in a long term romantic relationship. Beckett sighed, her deep breath constricted by the firm material of the slim dress he had so generously bought for her.

"Yeah?" Kate closed her eyes, simply listening to whatever he had to say. The crime investigation was far removed from her thoughts. All she wanted at the moment was to preserve this moment of happiness and security for as long as was humanly possible.

"I…" Castle slowly began, trailing off after one simple letter as he mindlessly caressed the bare skin of her upper back. Kate couldn't help but smile at the sensation.

"You what?"

"This," Castle pause, punctuating the word, "is nice."

"Yeah." Kate bit her lip as they continued to sway to the beat of the music. "You know, Castle…" She too cut herself off, unsure of how to continue.

"Yeah?" he urged, elated to hear anything she had to say at the moment, something that was always not the case during general investigations.

"Never mind," Beckett countered. Castle almost stopped their little dance as he pulled back from the embrace. Just enough so that he could see the expression on her face, but not so much that they lost the other's body heat. Their torsos were the only things that were no longer touching.

"No, really," Richard implored, removing his hand from her upper back in order to cup her face in it. "What is it?" Castle began to rub slow, soft circles on her cheek as he gazed into her desire filled eyes.

"It's… it's nothing." Kate couldn't tell Castle how she felt. She just didn't know how, but it could wait.

"Okay." Pulling her even closer to his body, Castle cradled Kate against himself. Their bodies were touching at almost every point. Kate had never been one for closed dancing, but the feeling of her body pressed up against Richard Castle's as they swayed rhythmically across the dance floor was something that she could imagine herself getting used to. Beckett soon noticed the slight sensation of something rubbing against her neck. Just as she was about to turn her head to investigate, she felt a hot, moist burst of air breeze across said area. Richard's breath cascaded down her back as it chilled, causing a shiver to follow it down her spine. As his lips made contact with her skin, she bit back a moan. They danced across her neck and made their way to her earlobe before taking the tip into his mouth. Katherine's breathing deepened and grew louder as his mouth worked its magic.

Opening his eyes for the first time in minutes, he focused his attention not on Kate, but on an odd motion across the room. Pulling back from his work on her neck, he noticed Paul Reynolds, boyfriend of Rachel, head of donor development. "Kate," he muttered, pulling back even farther.

A humming sound escape Kate's lips, a smile forming on them. "Castle," she nearly moaned before opening her eyes to his. The look of concern she found there quickly changed her mood. "What is it?"

"Donor girl's boyfriend," he informed her, as if this information alone would explain the look of apprehension on his face.

"So?" Beckett could still not will herself to look away from her companion, counting on him to explain his sudden change in behavior.

"So," he stressed, "he's _taking_ pictures."

"Pictures?" she wondered aloud, studying his face for answers.

"Of the crowd." Kate spun quickly to find just that. Donor girl's boyfriend was snapping photographs with his cell phone of different women throughout the room. This was definitely not a coincidence – he was their guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Katherine Beckett strutted into the ballroom, this time on a mission. Castle was at her side, matching her step for step, Esposito and Ryan trailing not far behind. She was back in her element. Even though she still wore the beautiful gown, she had returned to police mode, something that brought with it comfort and familiarity. This was something she knew how to be. "Paul Reynolds, you're under arrest on suspicion of theft and conspiracy to commit murder," she informed him, flashing her badge as they approached.

As she came to a stop, Esposito and Ryan overcame her, roughly grasping the unattractive young man by his arms and cuffing him.

"Let's go," Esposito said as he and his partner began to shove Reynolds away. Beckett followed the trio with her eyes until it was no longer possible, returning her gaze to the area before her.

"Where was the badge?" Castle inquired, a look of confusion filling his countenance and a furrow between his brow. Kate glanced sideways at him, her lips pursed.

"Don't ask," she insisted and began to turn on her heel. Castle caught her before she could make it anywhere, a quick hand reaching out for her forearm.

"Hey, whoa, look… You're not getting away that easy, Katie." Kate scowled. She could deal with that nickname if the situation was right, but at this moment, she was not in the mood.

"Wanna bet, Kitten?" She stressed the last word, attempting to get a response in order to deflect him from the current topic of conversation. She got just what she ordered.

"Hey, I thought we agreed against the use of that name." Castle pouted but retained his grasp on her arm.

"You agreed," she reminded him, attempting to loosen his grip on a body part she didn't particularly want to lose. "I said nothing."

"Yeah, well I took that as assent." Instead of letting Katherine go as it was clear she wanted, Castle grasped her other arm, turning her to face him once more and pulling her carefully toward his body.

"You know what they say about people who assume things, Castle." Kate could feel her head becoming fuzzy at the proximity, but she would never let Castle know that.

"No, what?"

"That…" Beckett struggled for a witty response, knowing what she wanted to say, but unable to form the correct words due to her defective mental reasoning. "You know what, I don't have time for this conversation. We have a suspect to interrogate." She attempted to turn and make her point, but her arms were still in Richard's tight, but not marring grasp.

"Fine," he complied, releasing her. "Fair enough. But, you do know that we are only sticking a pin in this conversation to save it for later. How about tonight? After we're done at the precinct. Let me buy you a drink." It was not a question or even a suggestion. It was more of a kindly demand. Kate sighed.

"Castle, all I want to do tonight is pin down a final suspect, put in a request for a warrant, and go home." She turned on a dime and proceeded to walk out as last as the constricting material could take her. Castle was fast on her heel, jogging to catch up.

"Sounds great," he murmured into her ear as soon as he was close enough. Curiosity got the better of her.

"What does?" she asked, glancing momentarily over her shoulder as she rounded a corner toward the main entrance.

"I'd love to go home with you, Katherine." Beckett stopped dead in her tracks, Castle running directly into her for the second time that night.

"Excuse me?" The death glare she shot at Rick seemed to go right through.

"Are you trying to tell me that that _wasn't_ an invitation?" Kate closed her eyes, taking in a large breath through her nose. She was not going to let this man get to her – at least she wouldn't let him know that he did.

"Do me a favor, Castle."

"Anything," he responded, just a little too eager for her liking.

"Be quiet for just five minutes." Castle pondered her request for what seemed like a millisecond before responding.

"I don't think that's possible, but I'll give it a try." As she turned once more to continue the small trek to the squad car she had made Esposito leave her for just this purpose, Castle continued. "Only 'cause I love you _so_ much." Beckett rolled her eyes. She just couldn't help it.

"I'm sure you do," she mumbled, shaking her head as she made her way through the great doors onto the busy city streets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The interrogation didn't last long. Reynolds was scared shitless. Beckett was gathering her things at her desk when Castle approached from behind.

"Let me help you with that," he murmured into her ear, leaning his body into hers. A great gasp escaped Kate's lungs. Dropping the things in her hands out of shock, she spun on the spot.

"Jesus, Castle!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest to push him backward. Her effort was hindered when Rick's fingers wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Castle! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned as his face approached hers to close the dangerously small distance.

"Please have a drink with me tonight. It's only midnight and we won't be able to pick up the warrant until at least nine." Richard placed his long fingers beneath her chip, pulling it gently upward and willing her to look at him. "Just one drink. We can do it at your apartment, that way you're already home." She had to agree that his logic was sound and that a drink seemed like an incredible idea. The only difference was that she had expected to have her glass of wine alone.

"Just one drink?" she asked. Clarification was key; she was dealing with Castle after all.

"Cross my heart." Not wanting to remove his hands from her body, Rick did not accompany his childish promise with gestures.

"Fine." Kate sighed, knowing that she had let him win, but not willing to bargain all night long. She really did just want to get home. Kate tried to look down at the objects she had dropped moments before, but unable to do so due to his restricting hands on her body and face. "Would you mind letting me go now so I can pick these up?" She gestured toward the files on the floor.

"Ah, allow me." Releasing her, Richard quickly bent to retrieve her things. Once he had the articles in his hands and arms, he rose once more to face Kate. He slipped them quickly into her open purse and handed it to her.

Placing her new dress over one arm and offering his other to Beckett, he waited for her to join him. Rolling her eyes, Kate brushed past his arm toward the precinct's elevator. Smirking to himself, Castle followed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I was thinking-" Richard Castle began, quickly cut off by his female companion on their way from the latter's car to her apartment.

"That's a dangerous pastime," she interjected playfully. "I knew it wasn't right for a man to write. Soon he starts getting _ideas_ and _thinking_…" Ticking the items off on her fingers, she trailed her thoughts into nothingness, waiting for a clever retort. Castle simply rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Lefou. May I finish?"

"Be my guest," she offered, extending her hand as an invitation.

"I was _thinking_," he continued, his voice a mixture of annoyance and amusement, "that since we are only having one drink tonight, it shouldn't count as the real date." Kate sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she began to pick up her pace toward her apartment building.

"Because great minds think alike. Anyway," he muttered as he jogged forward to catch up, "we should just call this the pre-date and then-"

Kate heard the debacle before she saw it and spun on her heel immediately. A deep, rumbling laugh erupted from Beckett's chest at the sight before her. Richard Castle had been soaked, seemingly head-to-toe, by an enormous puddle splash caused by a passing semi truck. She had luckily been far enough ahead of Castle at the time and escaped the incident completely dry.

"Good thing my dress was in a garment bag," she muttered, pointing to the slender object hanging over his arm. Katherine couldn't help the enormous smile that played upon her face.

"I like that you care so much for my wellbeing that your first concern is for your dress. My tux may be ruined, if you were wondering." Richard's tone was all fun and games, even if his words sounded petty and spiteful.

"I'm sure you have another," Kate offered. "Besides, you have enough concern for the both of us, I'm sure."

"Ouch, Kate. You wound me." Feigning pain, Castle attempted to juggle the objects in his arms and wring water from the edge of his jacket.

Instead of responding, Kate simply flashed Rick one last smile before turning on her heel and entering her apartment building, her eyes rolling at him of their own accord.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dropping her keys on a small table, Beckett entered her apartment. "What can I get you?" she asked of Castle as he closed the door behind him, careful not to drip mucky water onto her rug.

"Oh nothing, thank you." Castle removed his jacket and then looked around the room quizzically, unsure of where he should place it within the pristine living space. Kate stopped dead in her tracks, pirouetting to face Rick.

"You're kidding me, right?" Her eyes flashed in irritation as she took in the pitiful sight of the man before her. Noticing the bar counter to his left, Castle quickly draped his jacket across it.

"Nope," he told her, quickly making his way into the kitchen itself. "I don't want you to lift a finger. Relax, please. I will get us some wine if you have it." Castle turned and raised his hands as if to demonstrate that he was ready for anything.

"Castle, I'm perfectly capable-" Kate began, only to be cut off by Richard as he leaned his body across the bar in front of him.

"I know you are, Katherine. I never said you weren't. I simply suggested that since you were so adamant about getting home tonight, I allow you to relax while I prepare the drinks that I insisted on having. Doesn't that sound fair to you?" Katherine closed her eyes and attempted to rub the annoyance out of them before responding.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. I'm going to change then, if that's alright with you." Looking at the man in front of her, Kate couldn't help but wonder how he could still look so ruggedly handsome after being splashed by a passing truck. His hair was tussled from the numerous times he had run his fingers through it in an attempt to remove any excess water. His wet shirt clung to his chest and she found herself wondering what it would be like to peel it away for him.

"Well personally," Richard retorted, pulling her from daydreams. "I like you just as you are and don't think you should change yourself for anyone," a small smile played at the corner of his lips as he continued, "but if you feel so inclined, go right ahead. Just don't go blonde." Castle rose his eyebrow playfully, waiting for Beckett's retort.

"I was referring to clothing, Castle, and I haven't been blonde since I was ten and don't feel like returning to that." Kate chewed her lower lip, mentally chastising herself for revealing yet another piece of personal information – one that the author before her would no doubt latch on to.

"Wait," he exclaimed, eyes wide, "you used to be blonde?" Castle braced his hands on either side of himself on the counter before raising his body to take in her gaze. She rolled her eyes dramatically, wholly for his benefit.

"Yes, Castle, a lot of people had blonde hair as children." Castle stopped for a moment, seeming to think about her comment before responding.

"I didn't," he told her in a very matter-of-fact tone. Kate nearly laughed then and had a great deal of trouble holding it in.

"Well aren't you special?"

"Can I see?" As Richard said this, he sidestepped around the counter and moved forward to where she was standing, leaning toward her intently. Kate pulled her upper body quickly backward, a look of bewilderment etched on her face.

"I'm not blonde anymore." Beckett chewed lightly on her lip as she took a lock of hair between her fingertips. Castle laughed out loud and stepped closer to Beckett once more.

"Really? I had no idea!" Chuckling again, he reached out to take a tress of her locks into his own fingers, reveling in its velvety texture. "No, Katie," he murmured, "I was referring to pictures of your youth. Do you have any?" Kate's breath caught in her throat as Richard's played across her features.

"Yes," she whispered as soon as her breath found her once more, "but you will never see them." Somehow discovering her resolve, Beckett released her hair and used the newly empty hand to push Castle away by the chest.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." As Castle rolled his eyes, he attempted the hide the smirk that made its way to the corners of his lips, but failed. He quickly turned and walked away toward the kitchen, leaving Beckett standing in her living room, utterly perplexed. "Red or white?"

"White please. There's a bottle chilling on the door of the fridge." Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, Katherine spun toward the small apartment's only hallway and headed for her bedroom. Lazily swinging the door closed behind her as she made a beeline for her bureau, Kate failed to notice it bounce slightly open once more, leaking much more than a sliver of light into the dark hallway.

"Where would I find a corkscrew?" Richard's muffled question wafted down the apartment to where Beckett stood before her bed, pulling clothes quickly from her slender frame and dropping them to the floor.

"Top drawer to the left of the sink," she called back to him as she pulled a pair of Soffee shorts up her legs.

"Ah, perfect," she could hear him indistinctly mumble as he clamored around her kitchen. Hearing his footsteps echo down the hallway, she quickly donned a t-shirt from her college crew days. The shirt mentioned an invitational regatta on the Schuylkill River and Kate couldn't help but smile in remembrance of her time spent at Temple University. The good days, when she still rowed, when her family was still functional, when she was truly happy with her life. "Here you are det-" Castle began as he pushed her bedroom door fully ajar with his arm, careful not to spill any of the freshly poured wine in his hands. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kate was obviously perplexed by Rick's apology, not understanding what he could have done wrong enough to feel the need to apologize. This thought led Kate to another: the fact that 'I'm sorry' means the same as 'I apologize' – unless you are at a funeral. She couldn't help but laugh at the senseless humor, which seemed to, in turn, mystify the man before her.

"Intruding," he clarified, gesturing toward her with a wine glass. She quickly took it from him and brought it to her lip.

"Castle, I'm fully dressed," she informed him before taking a larger drink than would be necessary were her wine of higher quality.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rick snickered, his eyes lingering over the large expanse of bare leg before him. His eyebrows rose in a mocking manner. He was obviously not disgusted by the sight.

"Shut it, Castle," Kate warned, taking a gentle swipe at his head with her free hand. "I haven't done laundry in a while, okay? This is what I've got left," she informed him, gesturing up and down her body. "Running after murderers really sucks up a lot of my time." A shit-eating grin appeared on Richard's face and Katherine knew that whatever comment he had in store for her would not be the most tasteful.

"You know, if you would prefer, we could both just get naked, then you wouldn't have to sully anything else." At the raise of her eyebrow and the scowl on her face, Rick sensed the need to add something. "I'm just thinking of you here." Kate scoffed.

"Of course you are. Thanks, Ricky, but I'm fine in this. Would you like to change?" Beckett crossed her arms and took another large 'sip' from the glass in her hand, waiting for his response.

"Into what?" he asked, glancing hurriedly around the small room.

"Oh," she chuckled, "I was referring to your personality." This time it was Castle who rolled his eyes.

"Haha, you're so funny. Have your parent's tried boiling you?" Downing the remainder of his wine in one large gulp, Castle placed his empty glass on the top of the bureau before him.

"What on earth have you been reading?" Following Richard's lead, Beckett too tossed back her wine and placed her glass next to his, leaning against the large piece of furniture, careful not to jar the jewelry box which housed her mother's ring and her father's watch. When she was home, she was safe. She no longer needed the reminder of the life she saved and the one she couldn't. Here, she just needed to be herself, whatever that meant.

"Watching, actually, but that's not the point. Point is, I am feeling quite constricted and wet in this penguin suit and would very much like to get out of it." As if to prove his point, Castle began to remove his tie once more and loosen the collar of his once crisp, white shirt.

"Like I said, Castle," Beckett replied, pulling the black tie from his grasp, "It's laundry day, so sorry, but I have nothing to offer you."

"How do you feel about boxers?" Katherine laughed, crossed one arm over her torso and braced the elbow of the other atop it, gesturing with the tie she had just stolen from him.

"Trying to raise your sperm count?" she wondered aloud, her own version of a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"Nope, one child is enough at the moment. What I meant was," he enunciated, reaching forward to grab his tie back, "would it upset you if I just took the tux off?"

"As long as you keep something one, it's fine by me. I don't want to see your little friend tonight." Kate replied promptly, possibly too rapidly to formulate any full thoughts about the matter, throwing all caution to the wind.

"Okay," he declared, clearly happy to have gotten his way, "we can just save that for later." With a quick wink, Castle began to remove his clothes, starting with the almost see-through white shirt, his eyes never leaving Beckett's.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Notes**:

That's all for now folks. Tune in next time to see what happens with our lovely duo. Right now I am sitting with the puppy on my lap, knowing full well that it is after midnight and that I need to get up in the morning to 'work', that the internet is down so I have no way to post this (and I share it with the neighbors who are asleep so there is no way to fix it until tomorrow – the internet that is), but afraid to go to bed because my puppy is a traitor and I don't want the ghost who possessed me last night to come back. I feel like she has been following me all day and I don't want to go through that again. A girl needs her beauty sleep damn it! And I know what you are thinking, and no, I am not crazy, I swear. I was literally possessed last night. And don't get me wrong, I wasn't so sure I believed in this whole ghost thing before, but after last night, there is no more confusion left in my body. You know how your mother always told you to keep your feet tucked under the covers at night? Well, there is good reason for that, I tell you. I think that's how the ghosts get in. So my personal advice? Use your blankets. And wear socks too. A little extra protection can't hurt. It's worth getting overheated in order to keep your body to yourself.

PS: I went and sat out front on the sidewalk and stole someone's internet at one am just so I could post this for you. That is how much I love you all. Plus, I'm still avoiding sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate found herself immobilized by the intense stare from the nearly nude man before her. She could not pull her eyes away from his, even though she desperately wanted to. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy losing herself in his bright blue orbs, but losing herself meant losing control, which was something Kate Beckett could not handle. Sensing movement, her eyes left his for the first time in what seemed like hours. Kate, biting her lip the entire time, watched Richard unbuckle his suspenders and slowly slide them downward over his shoulders before peeling his shirt from the remainder of his body, exposing his chest to her for the first time. Gulping down a large lump in her throat, Kate soon remembered the recently emptied wine glass she had set on the bureau next to her. Tearing her eyes from his movements, Katherine grasped the glass in her right hand, revolved on the spot, and walked rapidly into the hallway.

"Kate?" Castle called after her, his tone filled with worry and regret. Head down, Kate continued her march to the kitchen, calling to him over her shoulder without looking back.

"I need more wine," she answered curtly. As Kate entered her familiar kitchen, she couldn't help but notice a smell that had not been there on previous occasions. It was the smell of Old Spice and something else that was distinctly Castle. Kate couldn't help but close her eyes and take in the scent, letting it wash over her completely. A gentle hand was suddenly placed on the small of her back and a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"I thought you were getting wine," he murmured, causing her to jump and nearly drop the glass in her grasp. The heat from his body warmed her from behind and she couldn't help but smile as she relaxed into him. A confused expression crossed her face at the unexpectedly soft sensation that met her back.

"What are you wearing Castle?" Twirling swiftly, she considered the man before her, giving him a quick once over. Castle smoothed the fabric of his ensemble out against his abdomen, smiling slyly.

"You didn't expect me to come out here in nothing but my underwear, did you?" Throwing his hands in the air, Castle let out an exasperated cry.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Ricky, just like I shouldn't have put this past you either, I guess." Katherine shook her head, rolling her eyes at Richard. The latter shook his finger in the former's face, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Never judge a book by its cover," he reminded her in a mock stern tone. Kate laughed.

"Yeah well, you know what most people would think about you right now?" Gesturing toward his choice of outfit, she rose both eyebrows and waited for his response.

"Transvestite?" Rick questioned, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. Pausing, Kate took in the garb once more, reveling in the experience.

"Something like that," she mumbled, almost too quietly, attempting to look at anything other than Castle himself in order to control the laughter that was threatening to escape. Mistakenly taking her avoidance for a flustered sense of attraction, Castle took a step forward, grasping her waist, and bringing his body into contact with her own.

"You know you're having trouble resisting me right now. Don't deny it," he joked, nearly serious.

"You're right, Caste," Beckett conceded, now unable to control her laughter. "I want you, I need you, oh-" Castle cut in before her thought was finished.

"You don't have to quote 90's movies to get my attention, Katherine," Castle whispered into Beckett's ear, his lip grazing her lobe as he did so. Closing her eyes, Beckett tried to steady her breathing to a more acceptable pace. As it finally slowed back to normal, she chanced a glance at the man still pressed against her body.

"And you don't have to dress in my extremely short terrycloth bathrobe to get mine." She pulled the fabric between her fingers and attempted to collect her racing thoughts. Both seeing and sensing her actions, Castle smiled.

"I knew you were enjoying this," Rick whispered, taking in the smell of her hair with a deep breath.

"Sure, Castle." Smiling, Kate pulled back to look into his eyes. "Just let me go get my camera so that everyone we know can enjoy it was much as I am." Turning away from him, she made to walk toward the living room, but was caught by the arm just before she had the chance to step away. Pulling her back to him, he looked at the teasing expression on her face and scoffed at her witty repartee.

"You wound me, Kate," he informed her, faking offence.

"Of course I do, Rick." She couldn't help but smile at the ease at which the pair bantered between themselves. "Would you like some more wine?" she offered, effectively changing the subject as she made her way to the fridge in order to acquire the promised liquid. Castle followed closely behind as if he were magnetized to her body.

"Why yes, I would. How did you know?" Kate turned, wine in hand, toward the man she hadn't expected to be so close behind her, nearly crushing the bottle against him. She rolled her eyes and glanced at him quickly.

"Possibly the empty glass in your hand and the suggestive look in your eyes." Making a show of pulling the lose cork from the bottle, she reached for his glass. He pulled it away from her reach, raising his eyebrows evocatively.

"Maybe that's not all they're suggesting, detective. I'd be willing to let you investigate." Kate scoffed and pursed her lips, holding the wine bottle out for him to see.

"Of course, but I think I may need to drink this entire bottle of wine before I get to that point." Taking her comment to heart, Rick reached outward for the bottle, taking her off guard.

"Oh, well then allow me." Grasping the bottle in one hand and wrapping his other around one of hers that currently held her empty glass, he began to pour a more than necessary amount into it. "That's what I call the 'Martha Pour'." Kate laughed and brought the glass to her lips, unhurriedly sipping from it.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," she murmured between drinks. After pouring his own glass, Castle replaced the wine in the fridge and motioned with his head for Beckett to follow him into her living room.

"Well, what can I say? My mother loves her alcohol." Sitting down on the couch, he slid over in order to give her just enough room to sit down next to himself but not enough to evade him. Smirking, Kate followed suit, setting her drink down on the table next to her.

"And obviously, she rubbed off," she mentioned, motioning toward the glass still within his grasp. Due to their close proximity, as her hand fell from her gesture, it landed on his exposed thigh, rather than on the couch as she had intended. Castle reached out to grasp it, but was too slow, as Beckett pulled it away as quickly as it had settled there. Passing it off as nothing, he continued.

"How could she not?" He quickly took a large gulp of wine before carrying on. "The woman moved in with me. You know, I could always send her here to live with you instead." Smiling at the idea, he added, "then you'll understand." Kate smirked as well before picking her glass back up and responding.

"I'm fine, thanks." Raising her glass, Kate toasted the moment before imbibing in conjunction with the man beside her. The two sat in silence for what seemed to Castle to be an hour before he finally broke the hush that had come over them.

"Let me know if you change your mind," he told her, "the offer is always on the table." Glancing down at the now empty glass in his hands, he appended, "or you could always trade for me, if you prefer." Studying Kate's face, he couldn't help but smile and wish that she would take him up on the offer.

"I think I'd rather Martha," she interjected, wiping Rick's smirk right off his face.

"I'm hurt, and I should probably put my clothes back on, but after a week of my mother, I think you might change your mind. I had to get my mannerisms from somewhere, now didn't I?" Rising from his spot on the couch, Castle began to make his way back toward Beckett's bedroom, motioning with for her to follow, stripping the robe off along the way. Instead of doing this, she slid into his recently vacated spot on the couch. Reveling in the warmth it brought, she called down the hall to him as he changed.

"I suppose you're right. I'll take Alexis." Out of the corner of her eye, Kate detected his head pop around the doorway into the hall. She couldn't help but notice the lack of clothing on the upper half of his body.

"Knowing her," he offered, reaching back for his shirt which he slipped on and began to button as he made his way back down the hall. "she'd probably be up for the transfer." Stuffing his tie into his pocket, he reached for his shoes before sitting in Kate's recently vacated seat on the couch.

"Any teenage girl would be," Katherine countered as she watched Richard slip his feet into his Armani dress shoes before lacing them. Pulling his leg up beneath himself, he turned to face her fully.

"What were you like as a teenager?" he asked, studying her face intensely as if he would find his answers somewhere within it.

"You don't want to know," she countered, shaking her head and looking at her hands. Reaching outward, Castle placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her head to meet his once more.

"Actually, I do." A scowl took up residence upon Kate's face at the serious look on Richard's.

"Well, let me rephrase that" she began, "you won't find out, so drop it." With that, she got to her feet and made her way to the other side of the room, reaching across the counter for Castle's jacket.

"Oh, touchy are we?" Taking the article from her, he made a point to linger and touch her hand more than necessary before she stubbornly pulled it from his reach.

"You have no idea," she retorted, wandering toward her front door, sensing Castle's presence behind her the entire way.

"You never fail to surprise me, Katherine," he mentioned, slipping his arms back into his tuxedo jacket as they neared the door.

"How so?" Beckett inquired as she opened her door and allowed Castle to meander out. He sighed as he turned to face her once more, leaning against the doorway for support.

"It's like you said, there are so many layers to the Beckett onion. Only now am I even beginning to peel them away." Turning his words into actions, Castle grasped the bottom of Beckett's t-shirt and tugged it away from her body, effectively pulling her to himself. "I have to say that I'm liking it quite a bit." Biting his lip lightly, Castle inclined his head toward hers, and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched, Beckett could feel a jolt of electricity transfer between them. "Goodnight, Katherine," he muttered as he pulled away from their chaste kiss, allowing his fingers to slip from the silky strands at the base of her neck. With one last glance and a small smirk he started off down the hallway toward the elevator, leaving Beckett in her doorway, eyes wide and fingers against her lips.

_[Finito]_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes**: Sorry it took me so long to get to this. Life always seems to get in the way. Plus, I had to finish Arrested Development, which needed my full attention. Man, that show is funny. If you have not seen it, I suggest getting on Hulu right now. The first episode is funny, but it gets more hilarious as it goes. I swear. Very funny stuff my friends. :) Hope you enjoyed this ending, btw.


End file.
